


Warm

by Kaori_Nagisa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaori_Nagisa/pseuds/Kaori_Nagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical morning for Aoba and Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the fluff, I stabbed a pillow in order to feel manly again after writing this.

_The early morning rays quietly crept in from the veranda. The curtains were closed, but light still found its way inside through the cracks, and crawled further and further. Over a small room, up and into a small bed where two figures lay tightly entwined. The bed could barely fit them it seemed, making their closeness understandable, though there was, of course, another reason.._

 

            I could feel the sunlight creeping over my body, even underneath the covers. Soon enough, I felt the warm rays on my cheek, and groaned slightly, pulling the covers closer over my head and sinking into Ren's chest. I could feel my cheeks light up from a different source though as I realized what I was doing. Mentally kicking myself, I tried to calm down again and rested against his bare chest. I don't know why I reacted like that now. I mean, Ren and I had always slept together before this, though he had been in my dog AllMate and had rested at the foot of the bed, rather than.. well.. But we had still slept together every night. I felt stupid for getting so flustered just because he had a body now. My brother's body..

            Thinking about that took me back in time for a bit. Sei.. my twin brother. How long had it been since then? It hadn't really been that long, but it felt like an eternity. An eternity spent with Ren, all thanks to Sei. I had destroyed him, I was sure of that. He had asked me to, and I did. I completed his final wish. But somehow he had managed to give Ren his body after his mind was destroyed. A final present for me, is what it had been. At first, when I'd gotten the call from the hospital and told my brother was there, I couldn't believe it. I had destroyed him with my own power, with Scrap. But there was no mistaking him when I saw his face, after they uncovered it. He had looked different, his body looked healthier than before, but it had definitely been Sei. But then when he opened his eyes..

            Ren was a part of me. He had always been a part of me, just as that other me had been, the one who used to be known as Sly Blue. I always knew that being with Ren, loving him the way I did, was probably messed up somehow, but I didn't care. Or more like, I didn't feel like it was messed up or wrong. Even being inside my brother's body, I never felt like it was wrong to love him, and he seemed to have no qualms about it either. He had always been looking out for me. For both of me. And even though that other me was "gone" now, he continued to look after me just as he had done for so many years as an AllMate. I could never repay Sei for what he had done for us. Without Sei, mornings like this, where I was tightly pressed against him, held by him so gently, would not have been possible.

            I was too awake now to fall back asleep, but I didn't feel like waking Ren up. He looked so calm and at peace right now, it would break my heart to wake him up selfishly like that. I could endure being trapped in bed for a little longer. So I closed my eyes, kissing his chest and moving closer to him. I would rather stay like this for a bit longer anyway, the more I thought about it. Ren was warm. I had no barrier between my skin and his, so I could completely feel every ounce of heat he radiated. It was calming, to feel the comforting warmth, his chest moving as he slowly breathed. Yeah, I don't think a bit longer in this situation would be bad at all.

           

           

            I don't know how much time had passed, but I could soon smell something good. Granny was probably cooking. I could hear my stomach gurgle a bit, but I ignored it and continued to enjoy being in Ren's arms as he continued to sleep. It wasn't long, though, until I felt him moving a bit and making tired noises. Looking up from his chest, I could see his eyelids flutter open slightly. He blinked a few times, yawning, then finally looked down to me. I felt my cheeks burn a bit, but I smiled even so, kissing his chest again. "Morning, Ren."

            "Good morning, Aoba," he replied back quietly, smiling as well. He shifted a bit, half-leaning over me as I was turned onto my back, and pressing his lips to mine. The heat in my cheeks intensified, but I gladly returned his kiss, reaching up to run my fingers through his dark hair, feeling him place his fingertips on my cheeks and gently caress them. They traveled down to rest on my hair, lightly taking a few clumps and rubbing them as he showered kisses on my cheeks, my nose, my forehead. It tickled a bit and I laughed quietly, earning a satisfied smile from Ren. I looked into his amber eyes, warm and rich like honey, and felt my chest tighten. I would never be able to fully believe just how wonderful life was now, being able to greet him like this every morning, to feel his body against mine and his warm skin against my own. Nothing could feel as good as being able to do this felt. Even Granny always seemed like she was just a bit happier now, whenever she saw Ren. He really brought a lot to our small family, filled a void I hadn't even realized was missing.

            "I love you.. Ren," I whispered. I could see a slight pink tinge on his cheeks after I said it. Ren blushing was so cute. He pressed his lips to mine again, slowly. We shared a long, deep kiss, one that made me almost dizzy from how much my heart was racing from it. When Ren finally pulled away from me, he soon came right back, but this time it wasn't his lips I felt on my own. He pressed our foreheads together gently, closing his eyes and sighing. "Ren.."

            "I love you as well, Aoba," he whispered. I shivered as the warmth of his breath flowed over me. This man could make my heart hurt in such a beautiful way, it was crazy. We always did this, touching our foreheads together. Just like when he was an AllMate. It was still our lucky charm, our assurance that today would be just as wonderful as the last. I feel like we'd likely still do this action even when we were Granny's age. Yeah.. because we would be able to spend our lives together like this. I don't want it to be any other way. I want to spend all of my days living with Ren like this, being able to touch our foreheads this way every morning. Nothing would make me happier than that.

 

Because I loved him. My Ren.


End file.
